Maladjustments
by Usugurai Hoshi
Summary: Sasuke and Kakashi both have unusually bad luck that happens at two different places, but is it from the same source? Find out. R


Uchiha Compound

"Itachi die!," shouted Sasuke as he ran full throttle at his brother with chidori in hand. Itachi turned around with a blank expression.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi stated blankly. He grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hand and the chirping-like sound of chidori slowly faded into silence. Sasuke glared up at his brother. Itachi ignored him and grabbed the telephone. The raven-haired boy's eyes widened.

"Sasuke, this is the fifth time you've done this, this week. You know what that means. . . . ." Itachi insinuated. The younger sharingan user shuddered.

"No, Itachi! Anything but that, not her!," Sasuke cried.

"I wish it were that simple little brother, but I'm afraid we have to go to the next level." Itachi held the phone to his ear and said, "Hello operator, can you get me connected to the Konoha Psychiatric Ward." Sasuke began to panic and reached for the phone plug. Itachi blocked the way, and Sasuke started struggling against his older brother. He tried to land a punch at Itachi, but Itachi deflected the attack, and flung Sasuke across the living room. He crashed into the wall. Itachi went back to the telephone nonchalantly as if nothing had happened. He waited for the phone to stop ringing until a voice spoke out from the other end.

"Konoha Psychiatric Ward, Shizune speaking. How may I help you?" It was a woman's voice.

"Hi Shizune, this is Itachi can you transfer me to Tsunade's office," he spoke hurriedly, watching Sasuke from his peripheral vision. Sasuke lay unconscious. _Must a have knocked him out harder than I thought_.

Konoha Psychiatric Ward

"Hey granny Tsunade, that's no way to speak to the Hokage!," Naruto shouted. Tsunade looked at Naruto exasperately. The idiot stared defiantly back at her. She sighed; took a sip of her tea, placing it down; and massaged her temples. It was early in the morning and Naruto the Baka had barged into her office as if he owned the place---again. When Tsunade had ordered him out her office, he became very indignant and began to holler in his cocky voice about "That's no way to speak to me! After all, I am the Hokage!" and what not. Unfortunately, dear reader, Hokage Naruto was not, but that will be explained later.

Anyway, Tsunade was angry. No wait, FURIOUS! And yet, she could not help, but feel sorry and a tad bit guilty for Naruto's present condition. You see, a while back, there came a time when the decision for the next leader of Konoha was to be determined. Naturally, Tsunade had thought of Naruto, but the village Council of Elders drove forth an important argument, which cancelled him out: Naruto was too emotional.

"Do you expect Konoha to be driven by something as unstable as emotions?" One elder had asked, clearly knowing the answer. They all did: **no**. The results came into Chouji succeeding her position. He was one of the strongest of the Rookie 9, a friend of the strategy genius, but not quites so lazy, and had a good background: the Akamichi clan. What more could they ask for? Neji had too many dutiful ties to his clan; Kiba was another Naruto; Hinata was the heiress to her clan; Sakura declined the title in preference to working at the hospital; Shikamaru was too lazy; Ino was too girly; and Shino lacked the sociable experience, the rest declined.

The day Naruto found out about their refusal to him becoming the new Hokage, and Chouji being Hokage over HIM?! He lost it. It took more than five Anbu ontop of Tsunade herself to keep him from tearing down the entire Hokage Tower. That was the day Naruto not only lost his career dream, but his mind as well; that was also the day he had been taken to the Asylum. Tsunade blocked out the memory.

"That is it Naruto! I am fed up with you thinking that you're Hogake of this place because you're not. You are a patient here should conduct yourself in the proper conduct as one," Tsunade said.

"You're the only one who needs the proper conduct, granny!," he retorted. She ringed for her secretay. Sakura walked into the room,

"Yes, Mistress Tsunade?," she asked. Tsunade pointed at Naruto,

"Send Naruto to his room."

"Yes, Mistress Tsu-," Sakura began.

"You can't do this to me granny," he protested, "I have to train! Hokages have to keep up their strength, you know," Naruto said matter-of-factly. A vein bulged out of Tsunade's head.

"YOU IDIOT! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!," she shouted angrily. _He's so annoying!_ She thought very irritated. Tsunade turned to Sakura. "Get **him out**," she hissed.

"Yes, Mistress." Sakura made a motion to usher him out. Naruto jerked his arm away from her grip, eyes red. Tsunade saw the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks thicken. _He's going to transform _she thought panic-stricken. Tsunade ordered Sakura to gather the available Anbu and at least one medic nin. Sakura religiously followed her instructions, and the Anbu arrive soon after.

"You know what to do," Tsunade stated. The Anbu and medic nin nodded. There wasn't much struggle, considering Naruto hadn't formed any Kyuubi tails. Three Anbu held Naruto still. But things began to dangerous when the Kyuubi's chakra began to cloak Naruto. One of the other Anbu placed a tag of sealing on the nape of Naruto's neck, suppressing the demonic chakra. However, Naruto was still incredibly strong even without the kyuubi, and controlling him was still a very trying task.

Sakura watched sadly as they pulled and orange chakra suppressing strait jacket over Naruto. She felt more sorry for Naruto than Tsunade did, whom had been the one to participate in declining Naruto's request for Hokage.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!," he shouted at the group of Anbu. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!," he cried, "I am the HOKAGE AND YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!"

"Naruto, that's enough," Sakura weakly protested. He jerked his head in her direction.

"You know what Sakura?," he began. One other Anbu tried to tug him back.

"It's time to leave Naru-" the Anbu tried to say.

"ALRIGHT! I'M GOING ALREADY!!!," Naruto hollered at them, "Just let say one more thing to Sakura." He walked up to her and notice the Anbu attempting to prevent him, but shot them a look. Sakura tensed at his close proximity.

"Know what Sakura?," he said again.

"W-what?," she asked abrehensively. Her breath held in.

"You think Sasuke's better then me don't ya," he stated angrily.

"No, Naruto I don-" was her weak reply.

"Stop that lying Sakura, I know you do and that's okay. 'Cause you're gonna find out that Sasuke and I have more in common than you had hoped for and one of these days, he'll be here too."

"What are you talking about?!," Sakura said incredulously, "Sasuke-kun is soooo not like that and you know it Naruto. I think you're clearly delusional." Naruto chuckled at this.

"You do eh? Looks like you're gonna have to find that out yourself," he said knowingly. This time Sakura's anger flared up.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about Sasuke-kun, you're just jealous," she blurted out and covered her mouth, surprisedly, fearing his reaction.

"Jealous, huh?," Naruto laughed, "It's amazing that you don' believe me after all this time."

"That's because you have no proof," Sakura said arrogantly. He laughed again at her comment.

"Only time will tell if it's proof enough," turned away from Sakura and called over to the Anbu, "'Kay, I'm ready to go now." As they escorted him out of the office Naruto shrugged at Sakura, "Who knows? Sasuke could even be arriving here today."

He left. Sakura remained at the office, confused at Naruto's last comment. Something inside of her witnessed to it as if it were to the truth. _What if Naruto was right?_ She thought. Sakura made a face and shrugged it off. _No, never Sasuke-kun. Naruto is just jealous, what does he know? I'm mean he's clearly nuts. Sasuke-kun is the sanest person I know he'll never wined up here. Not in a million years. _In that mode of reasoning, Sakura felt very satisfied and returned to her duties at the hospital. She passed by Shizune in the hallway.

"Hello, Shizune," she greeted.

"Hello, Sakura," Shizune responded hurriedly, clearly with something more urgent coursing through her mind. She briskly made her way passed Sakura, which puzzled the pink-haired female. Somehow seeing Shizune in such a hurry doubled the doubts of her reasoning for what Naruto said.

"Lady Tsunade, may I come in?," Shizune asked. Tsunade looked up from her piles of papers.

"Yes, you can. What is it Shizune?," Tsunade asked calmly.

"It's Sasuke. He's done it again, and Itachi just called about not too long ago," Shizune responded, slightly vexed. Sasuke's case has been another of the many problems the Konoha Psychiatric Weard had to deal with. He suffers a mental illness of a manic-depression in which he repsonds with violence as a means of cope. Tsunade and Itachi had tried time and again with Sasuke by providing him with a personal psychologists, but every time they had him meet one, it would result in another violent reaction in Sasuke's part. Of course, all of his psychologists quit, except for one: Psychiatrist Kallen. She was the only one who stayed, and Sasuke resented her for it, but that was not all. Her methods of pressure were far more cruel than that of the other weakly psychologist. Maybe because she was a psychiatrist, but no one really knew. Ms. Kallen would give him what she called "yellow sheets" in which contained "assignments" that Sasuke was **forced **to do. To him, it was misery written on paper. When he began to see Psychiatrist Kallen, his became violent less, but would flare up worse than the other mini bursts of temper. He went from violent to **lethal. **Itachi and Tsunade had made an agreement that if Sasuke had 5 lethal violent assaults within one week, he would be taken under the wing of the Asylum.

"Do you mean to tell me that this is the fifth time?," Tsunade asked, disbelieving.

Shizune nodded solemnly.

"I'm afraid so my lady." Tsunade's eyes widened. _It couldn't be_ she thought. _Itachi and I only made that agreement it things go too far, but this? FIVE times in ONE WEEK? This boys case could very well be worse than Naruto's. _

"Shizune, I call for Shikamaru and tell him I have a job for him."

Uchiha Compound

"Alright, put the black strait-jacket on 'em," Shikamaru ordered lazily. **Unfortunately,** he worked at the Konoha Asylum as one of their delivery agents. He picked the insane up and dropped the disturbing off. It was such a drag. _At least it pays well_ he reasoned to himself. _Yeah, better than if I had taken up on Ino's offer at her family's flower shop. _He cringed. _That definitely would have been a drag. _He looked up at the sky. _I wish I were one of those fluffy clouds, just drifting along doing nothing._ He put his head back down to eye level and watched the medic nins lead Sasuke to the car.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!," Sasuke shouted at the medic nin. They had already put the strait jacket on, but he continued to violently resist. Itachi watched blankly, leaning on the side of the door way as they hulled Sasuke inside the car. Forcedly buckled in with a seat belt, Sasuke felt frustratingly helpless and he **hated **feeling helpless. He stared out the window angrily.

"Is he in?," Shikamaru asked.

"Hai, Nara-san," responded one of the medic nin. Shikamaru gave a weary side glance at Sasuke. The young Uchiha male glared at him with fierce red eyes.

"What a drag," Shikamaru muttered. _I agree with Tsunade. He's going be a lot of trouble back at the sanitarium. _The lazy brunette sighed.

"Shikamaru-san," a calm voice spoke. Shikamaru turned around surprisedly to meet Itachi's steady gaze. He tried to compose himself. _Man, this guy's always popping out of now where._ Shikamaru looked at him analytically. _There's something weird about him. _He gaze him another look. _Like he should be in the back of the with Sasuke._

"Hello Itachi-san," Shikamaru greeted, slightly weary. This did not go unnoticed by Itachi nor did Shikamaru's previous subtle observation, but he ignored it all the same.

"I take it Sakura works at the Sanitarium now, am I correct?," he asked.

"You are." Shikamaru could see Sasuke staring at them suspiciously.

"In that case, I would like to make a personal request of Tsunade-san," said Itachi.

"Which would be?," asked Shikamaru.

"For Sakura to be assigned to Sasuke as his personal nurse," he answered conculsively. _What?! Sasuke hates Sakura _thought Shikamaru.

"Are you sure-," he began.

"Yes, I am," Itachi interjected. "Sasuke has never been to a sanitarium in terms of residence. I want him to be around familiar faces." Shikamaru quirked his brow. _Wasn't expecting that._

"Well, if it matters so much to you, I ask Tsunade-san for you," Shikamaru said, still weary. He saw a slight tug at the corner of Itachi's mouth. For any normal viewer, it would have even been apparent, but, hey, Shikamaru was a genius. A lazy genius, but a genius all the same, and Itachi's satisfaction did not escape his attention.

"Arigataogozaimasu, Shikamaru-san."

"Douitashimashite, Itachi-san."

On that note, Shikamaru made his way into the delivery truck.

"Give Tsunade my regards," Itachi called to him.

"I will," Shikamaru said, hand raised in salute. He started the engine.

Itachi stepped back on the side walk. He saw Sasuke staring at him all the while, but wasn't the least bit fazed. Itachi looked back at his younger brother and smiled.

"Good-bye Sasuke," he said cheerfully.

"I-HATE-YOU," Sasuke mouthed through the window. Itachi smirked inwardly.

"Love you too!," he called to him. The car pulled out of the drive.

"CURSE YOU ITACHIIIIIII!!!!!!!," Sasuke shouted.


End file.
